


Imprinted on your Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Samifer - Freeform, Smut, eternal bunk buddies, fluff & smut, lucifer inside sams mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even in the mental hospital, there's no way for Sam to stop hallucinating about Lucifer. But is that really just a hallucination or... could it actually be more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy a little smut ♡ english is not my main language, please tell me if something is wrong.

Sam stared down at his white hospital clothes. White clothes, white room, white light, white everything. Whoever thought that this clean colour would help anyone to get better clearly never had to listen to someone talking in their head before.

„What are you thinking about, Sammy?,“ Lucifer asked in his more than annoying voice. He leaned in on Sam and inspected the former hunter with his shadowy blue eyes and a smirk on satan’s face. The two tips of Lucifer’s forked tongue lurked out of his mouth, just to slip right back in. Sam shook his head. He hadn’t slept in days and this bright white room didn't help. But Lucifer’s presence was the real problem. Whenever he tried to close an eye, his personal devil would do everything to make sleep an impossibility. It was his own literal hell on earth.

Sam tried to ignore Lucifer and just looked the other way. Not that he had anything to look at, really. „Aww come on, Sammy-boy,“ Lucifer pouted, „Give me some credit. Do you think it's fun to have my soul merged with yours?“ This sentence got Sam interested. He was sure satan was just playing him, but he was crazy anyway, wasn’t he? He could might as well talk to him then and hear what Lucifer had to say.

„What do you mean, merged with my soul?,“ Sam asked. A jubilant smile crept its way unto Lucifer’s face when the fallen angel started to explain: „Well, I’m a part of your soul now. Yes, I was lying when I said you still were in the cage, but that doesn't mean I’m not real, you know. What do you think I am, Sammy?“ Sam gave him a disbelieving shake of his head and sat back on his white-sheeted bed. „I know I’m crazy, Lucifer. You’re just in my mind, that’s all.“ 

Lucifer grinned and let out a small chuckle. Dramatically slow he walked through the dimly lit room and turned around, pointing his index finger at Sam. „And that’s where you’re just half right, my dear Sammy. Yes, you're crazy and sure, only you can see me. But I’m the real deal, believe me,“ he sat next to Sam on the bed, entangled his legs in a cross-legged fashion and gently touched the former hunter next to him with his left hand’s fingertips. „I’m not made by your damaged brain box. I escaped the cage with you by fusing my soul with yours. Must’ve been extremely painful, for you at least. Don’t you remember?“

Lucifer questioningly looked into Sam’s eyes to find an unsure frown on the hunter‘s face. The crazy image of Lucifer Sam’s broken mind had created just played him, that was all. That had to be it, for god’s sake! „You’re lying,“ Sam murmured, but he didn’t even believe himself anymore. „No, I’m not and you know it,“ Lucifer answered. There was something new in his deep blue eyes. Was it empathy? 

Lucifer shook his head and placed a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder. It felt warm, compassionate, like the loving touch Sam needed so bad. „I can’t talk to anyone else, I’m an invisible part of your soul now. It was fun to torture you at first, but it isn’t anymore. I’m tired“, Lucifer said with an exhausted look on his face. He was a broken man, Sam could tell this much by Lucifer’s hanging shoulders and his silently sad eyes. If it was true what he said, he was doomed to live as a part of someone else now, with no one but Sam to talk to and an eternity as an invisible person on a crazy man’s side. If Lucifer was a piece of Sam’s soul, not even death could part them.

Sam wetted his dry lips with his tongue and swallowed. Was he really feeling sorry for the devil? „Why should I trust you?,“ he asked and sighed, because he couldn’t believe his own feelings. The man next to him was his abuser, his torturer, but something inside Sam wanted to forgive him. „You don't,“ Lucifer answered, „But it doesn’t change a thing. I’m here and I won't go. I’m tired of torturing you, all I’m asking for is your forgiveness, if we’re really sharing an eternity with each other. I’ll let you sleep now.“ And with those words Lucifer vanished. Of course Sam knew he wasn’t really gone, just invisible for the moment. Sam sighed and before he knew it, he sunk back into his pillows and heavy weights closed his eyes. He finally found the sleep he so much needed.

 

When Sam woke up, the night’s darkness had already entered his room. Someone, probably a nurse, had opened the windows and covered him with the blanket. Sam felt incredible, as if he had regained several nights worth of sleep. When he wanted to turn around, there something heavy and warm covering his left side and in his sleep he must’ve wrapped his arm around this heavy something. It was Lucifer. The fallen angel smiled back at him with a sleepy grin and touched Sam’s nose with his own. „Good morning, darling,“ Lucifer said in a low voice.

„Why are we cuddling, Lucifer?,“ Sam wanted to know, but didn’t move to not destroy the physical bond they shared. If he was being honest, Sam enjoyed the touch. He hadn't had anyone cuddling to him like this in weeks, if not months. He just wanted to savour it a little bit longer, ignoring it was the devil lying next to him. „Please, Sammy, dear, call me Luci,“ he answered smiling accomplished, „I’m your room mate for all eternity now, there's no need to be formal.“ Lucifer ran his fingers over Sam’s toned chest and sent electrifying vibes all over the hunter’s spine, leaving Sam in need for more. He was so desperate for touch, he didn’t even care it was Lucifer, he just wanted to hold him tightly in his arms. Lucifer smiled and touched Sam’s forhead with his own, bringing them close enough to feel each other’s warm breath, to have their scents intermingle in the heated air around them. Sam looked into the sweet blue eyes gazing back at him in admiration.

Lucifer gently cupped Sam’s unshaved face in his hands and laid a soft kiss on his dry lips. Sam swallowed and hesitant but willing he leaned into the kiss, pressed himself closer to Lucifer to feel his sweet breath touch his skin. He needed it. „I want you,“ Lucifer whispered into their kiss, touching Sam’s lips again and again with his own, gently biting and licking with his two-tipped forked tongue. Sam felt mesmerized and with the pressing need for more he wrapped his lips around Lucifer’s, exploring his delicious mouth with his tongue and the angel’s toned back with both his hands. „Are you sure?,“ Sam panted out of breath, well knowing he would be unable to hold back if he just got the right answer by Lucifer’s sweet angel voice. Sam entangled their legs and pressed his hot groin into the angel’s muscular thigh, letting out small moans of pleasure.

„There, there, Sammy,“ Lucifer smiled seductively. He drew a trace of kisses all over Sam’s lips, his cheeks, down his neck and up to his ear lobes where he softly nibbled and embedded his teeth in Sam’s smooth skin. „Of course I want you,“ he whispered in Sam’s ear, leaving the hunter hungry for more, „You have always been perfect for me. You are my vessel after all.“ With those words he looked at Sam who gave him the most desiring look he had ever witnessed. Lucifer leaned back in to place a kiss on the spot right next to Sam’s ear. „I want you, Sam. Come and take me.“

And that was everything Sam had been waiting for. It was like a switch had been flicked and his simple desire turned into raw lust. Sloppy wild kisses landed on Lucifer’s fresh pink lips as Sam’s body flooded with the pure ecstasy of another person’s skin roughly touching his own. He hadn't felt like this in a long time and since Lucifer had always been watching, he had never been comfortable enough to get some release on his own. But this time it was different. This time Lucifer would be the reason Sam could satisfy his long built-up needs. He rawly clawed his nails into Lucifer’s back and left behind a path of burning red lines, causing the angel to let out a feral groan. Wet, needy tongues collided when Sam drowned in the pleasure of grinding his hips into Lucifer’s. 

„Undress for me,“ the hunter moaned inbetween the moments when they caught breath from their desiring kisses. Lucifer just answered with a seductive smirk and pulled himself away from Sam’s needy throbbing body to get next to the bed. He demanded Sam’s full attention when he stretched his body, his arms above his head he revealed the thin path of hair on his toned stomach down to the swollen part that was covered by his pants. Sam swallowed. Lucifer hadn’t even started undressing yet, but the hunter was already tortured by his pressing demand for release. Sloppily Sam rubbed his pants-covered groin while he captured Lucifer in his view. He didn’t want to miss anything of the angel’s show. 

Lucifer crossed his arms in front of his body and grabbed the seam of his shirt, just to undress it in an agonizingly slow manner, revealing the rough flesh and muscles underneath. He guided a hand over his stomach down to his pants and opened the button with a few moves of his fingers. He let out a small moan just for show when he slowly pulled down his pants, only to be left with wearing nothing more than tight boxer briefs over his hardened organ. „Take ‘em off,“ Sam demanded with a low voice and the look of a predator in his eyes. Obediently Lucifer followed the order and slipped down his briefs, revealing the needy cock that throbbed between his legs up to his stomach. There was not a single trace of embarrassment on his face, only the lust for Sam to undress as well.

Lucifer climbed back into the bed, sat himself on Sam’s lap and pressed the hunter back into the pillows with a demanding kiss. Under his panting breath Sam pulled him closer to indulge in their kiss, biting and licking and wanting more of the fallen angel. Sam reached down under Lucifer to open his pants, but the angel grabbed his wrist. With a dominant smile on his face, Lucifer guided Sam’s hands above the hunter’s head where he left them, and with a trail of kisses down his neck, chest, stomach and finally down to his pants, Lucifer reached the zipper. In a swift motion of his hands, he opened it and let Sam’s pants slip down, followed by his underwear, for the hunter’s throbbing cock to be revealed. With a lewd smile in Sam’s direction, Lucifer bit his lips and slipped out his tongue, winding the two tips around Sam’s organ to leave the hunter in moaning pleasure. Sam rocketed back against the headboard of the bed as Lucifer’s mouth milked him dry of pre-come. He whimpered and tried to thrust his hips against the angel’s head, but Lucifer held him down with a gentle hand on Sam’s hipbone.

„Sammy, be patient,“ he muttered in his most innocent voice, „If you come right away, we can’t have any fun anymore. Let me guide you.“ That said, he placed his lips back on Sam’s pink-fleshed cock, leaving the hunter unable to give any response but a whimper and a vigorous nod while he reached for the angel’s blond hair and ran his fingers through the golden curls. Lucifer moved torturously slow and Sam felt the most agonizing pleasure he had ever known, begging the angel with worshipping sequences of moans and Lucifer’s beautiful name for the sweet release he longed for. But Lucifer wouldn’t let him have it just yet. He wanted his fun. He placed a sloppily moving hand on Sam’s cock and kissed his balls. „Do you want to take me, Sammy?,“ he murmured, caressing the hunter’s skin with his lips. „Mhm,“ Sam pressed through his teeth, followed by a series of moans caused by Lucifer’s hand grabbing him more tightly.

Without any further premonition Lucifer let go of the hunter’s dick, leaving it to the cold hospital room‘s air. Sam let out a small gasp and desperate to come he reached for his hard on, but Lucifer wouldn’t have him have it this way. The angel wanted to savour every inch of the hunter, but not only with his mouth. He needed more. „C’mon Sammy, don’t leave me hanging,“ he whispered devilishly and turned around, his spread cheeks facing the hunter, making Sam unable to do anything but stare and silently swallow.

For a moment there was more inside of Sam than just raw lust and desire. He suddenly realized his blood pumping through his ears, heard the traffic outside the window and saw the pale moonlight touch Lucifer’s soft body. The angel looked mesmerizingly beautiful. Sam traced a finger over the firm muscles of Lucifer’s thighs and felt the angel tremble under his touch. He laid a gentle kiss on Lucifer’s cheeks, just to hear him let out a relishing purr. The fallen angel’s cock throbbed needingly and a drop of pre-come poured over Sam’s abdomen. And that was when Sam got back to his former state, filled with desire and the need to pleasure both himself and his angel. Like an animal he clawed his hands in his lover’s beautiful flesh and licked his way over the angel’s balls up to his entrance, turning Lucifer into a disintegrated groaning mess.

„P-please, Sam,“ he begged followed by some loud moans, „Make me yours.“ Willingly Sam got up on his knees behind his lover and prepared his entrance. He bent forward to reach the fallen angel’s mouth with his hand and let him lubricate it with his own tongue. Lucifer eagerly licked with every moan and slurping sound he could spill out of his dirty mouth. With a pleased smile Sam took his wet fingers to circle Lucifer’s entrance and shoving in two of them. Under the angel’s approving groans he widened the hole in preparation for his pulsating cock. He used his other hand to land a smack on Lucifer’s pretty ass and savoured the lewd sounds his lover produced. Finally he couldn’t take it any longer and thoroughly lubricated Lucifer’s entrance with his spit. Sam sloppily moved his wet hand over his cock and guided it closer to gently touch his lover. With utmost care he slowly shoved in his hard on, but Lucifer wouldn’t have it this way. It took only a swift motion of the angel’s hips and his hole devoured Sam’s full length, having both of them moan in agonizing pleasure and Sam gripping hard unto the angel. He moved forward and heard Lucifer’s mouth leaving the sweetest moans and some dedicated curses. The fallen angel was unable to hold back so he ground his hips into the hunter’s groin.

„Oh fuck, Luci, yes,“ Sam moaned like a prayer. He felt his nerve endings tingle in pleasure and all of his thoughts moved around his beautiful angel and his desperate need to come. But he wasn‘t quite finished yet and more than to satisfy his own desire he wanted to make Lucifer enjoy. Under Sam’s tight grip the angel had already dissolved into a whimpering mess of pleasure, but Sam needed to give him more. Still concentrating on his steady thrust of his hips, Sam leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s twitching cock. The angel let out a faint whine and pushed his ass in Sam’s direction. It only took Sam a few milking motions of his skilled hand and Lucifer spilled out his white come all over the sheets and his stomach with a deep-voiced groan. He instantly liquified under Sam’s strong body, but the feeling of his lover coming so vigorously chased waves of pleasure all over Sam’s back and made him shoot a load of his own warm stuff deep inside Lucifer. Under his loud moans he grabbed his angel tight, and when the strength left his body he pulled out of his lover. The two crawled back on the bed and cuddled closely, panting breath and a sweet after-come glow radiating from them.

Sam smiled at his angel. „Well,“ the hunter panted, „That was definitely the best torture you had for me yet.“ Lucifer gave him a weak chuckle in response. „Just wait until I find your handcuffs, darling.“ And with a last soft kiss, they fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story ♡ please tell me your opinion!!


End file.
